1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-dimensional multi-faceted generally thermoplastic-solid constant-density "dice" devices generally bearing a one-to-six dot matrix or other numbered scoring indicia, having been historically employed for a millennium now as an unbiased means by which to, for example in pairs, throw a combination of random indicia for points, or perhaps singly as to simply determine the number of moves in a game; and more specifically, it relates to those types of die exhibiting a horizontal top surface upon landing from a tumbling throw.
2. Related Prior-Art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example in French Pat.#686,287(issued: July 1930) the inventor set forth a rounded die configured with some thrity-eight concave-facets which geo-mathematically cannot possibly be evenly distributed; hence, the throw of such a die would result in an unwanted built-in bias toward some manner of probability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,895(filed: September 1962) is shown a special pair of dice for a word-game, one bearing letters of the alphabet, the other bearing numbers. The lettered die comprises twenty-six facets upon which faces are displayed a different character of the alphabet; which geometrically results in some faces being square shaped, the others being equilateral-triangle shaped. The numbered die can have six to twenty-six facets, but only bearing number characters 1-9 or 10. There is no anticipation of utilizing the dice as a manner of visual pointer toward a player.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,754(filed: February 1963) is shown a plurality of differently shaped dice preferably selected from a group including a cube (6-facets or sides), an octahedron (8-facets), a dodecahedron (12-facets), an icosahedron (20-facets), and necessarily including a tetrahedron (4-facets); however, the dice facets are here again used only to exhibit number indicia, and as such do not contemplate use as a visual pointer toward a player.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,197(filed: August 1970) is shown a hollow sphere having two concentric spheres, including a viewing-port whereby the internal spheres become positioned as to reveal a number; but as such do not anticipate use as a visual pointer toward a player.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,761(filed: July 1981) is shown a tetrahedral gaming die having recessed equilateral pyramidal facets bearing alphabet-letter indicia; and as such do not anticipate use as a visual pointer toward a player. However, it is further determined that since there is no facet of the die presenting an upwardly facing planar surface horizontal to the playing surface upon which the die rests, then it is unadaptable to the purposes to be later set forth herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,306(filed: May 1981) is shown an octahedral dice bearing indicia corresponding as equivalent or tantamount to the analogous ranks of indicia appearing upon playing-cards. The eight numeral bearing facets presented in this device (essentially two equilateral pyramids joined at their base) pose a rather lopsided appearing albeit symmetrical geometric solid, which is considered of a lesser preference as a throwing die for the purposes of this disclosure to be soon revealed.
In U.S. Pat. No. D-283,632(filed: May 1983) is shown a decahedron (10-faceted) game die bearing either numerals or dot matrix indicia, featuring a novel non-flat slightly warped facet of common formation; considered of a lesser preference as a throwing die for the purposes of this disclosure soon to be revealed. Note that with ten-facet sides, their 3-dimensional geometric-form is such that their shape having five-facets arranged upon a single-axis in common with an opposing array of five-facets, thereby creating an undesirable bias in the case of employing arrow-indicia.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,874(field: September 1989) is shown a special lottery selecting ten-faceted die substantially defining two equilateral pyramids joined at their bases, while the two opposed apexes are either leveled or made sufficiently convex as to prevent the die from settling upon that bottom facet. Hence, the die is considered of a lesser preference as an even-handed throwing die for the purposes of this disclosure soon to be revealed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,875(filed: January 1989) is shown a special eight-faceted die combined with six interspersed convex intersecting surfaces. The facets are decorated with the graphic representations of symbols or suits associated with a deck of playing-cards. The notion here being to enable the user to throw plural dice by which to obtain equivalents of any poker-hand. While this die is a basic octahedron, which is normally considered according to preceding U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,306, the inventor has modified the shape to eliminate the sharp apex points with a more gently tumbling action during a user's throw; hence, it is believed that this configuration could be suitably adopted to the purpose of this disclosure soon to be revealed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,059(filed: September 1983) is shown a pair of twelve-faceted duodecahedron regular polyhedrons, upon the faces of which is inscribed a perspective rendition of a bowling-alley tapering off into infinity toward one of the apex facets of the die. The graphic representation indicated thereon bore no contemplation nor anticipation as to any use as a functional pointer device since to eliminate the choice of graphic design shown thereon from the tapering wedge ornamentation woud not effect the claimed function of the invention, as shall be subsequently set forth herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,473(filed: November 1993) is shown a probability demonstration device in the form of a conventional graphic-projector, and twelve-faceted polyhedral; the polyhedral having graphic dot-matrix patterns arranged thereon, whereby each so marked facet surface is located opposite a blank facet face. Again, no anticipation nor contemplation of it's use as a functional pointer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,782(filed: April 1996) is shown a so-called therein "octagonal" (believed misnomer) eight-faceted semi-polyhedral kickball for use in a kind of gymnasium "play baseball game" procedure. The kickball's circular facets are very nearly touching in tangency. Again, no contemplation as to use as a pointer-selector is shown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,096(filed: September 1996 from U.K.) is shown two different dice which are semi-circular polyhedrons, having more facets than a six-sided cuboid shape, yet entirely balanced in the geometric-mathematical sense. The most preferred embodiment shown features thirteen axially opposed facets, or a total of twenty-six facets, each of which bare alpha-numeric indicia only, with no relevance to the notion of serving a pointer/selection function.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved random pointer-selector device, commercially referred to as the ARROdie.TM., currently being developed for production under auspices of the M.A.Kirby-Mfg./Mkt.Co., exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.